


If I Could Tell Him

by flamerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual James Potter, Caring!James, Dates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Gifts, Good Severus Snape, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Kisses, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Pining, Pranks, Severus Snape Needs a Hug, Severus and Narcissa are kinda like bffs, The Invisibility Cloak, Triwizard Tournament, Wooing, Young Severus Snape, breakdowns, goblet of fire - Freeform, quidditch games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerose/pseuds/flamerose
Summary: Severus always thought the universe seemed to be against him, and that everyone in Hogwarts wanted him dead, until James Potter apologised to him after getting him injured in class and began hanging out with him per Lily's request. He never thought that holding in feelings could be so hard.





	1. Chapter 1

Severus kept his head down as he navigated the halls of Hogwarts to his Potions class. The students mostly stepped out his way when he got close, either without sparing a glance at him or looking at him quickly then whispering something to their friends. 

It was fine, he thought as he folded himself even more inwards, he was used to this, and it would all be over when he would graduate in two years and join the Deatheaters. Lucius Malfoy had been reminding him every day of his fate when he saw him in the common room. Like he needed to be reminded on how he would grow up and die alone. 

He finally arrived at his Potions class and took a seat near the back of the classroom. The Slytherin glanced at his ex-bestfriend, Lily Evans, who was talking and joking with one of her Gryffindor friends. They were like that once upon a time, until a burst of anger due to Potter and his lackeys' tricks caused him to snap at her, thus ending their friendship forever. 

Contrary to what a lot of people (especially Potter) thought, Severus didn't harbour romantic feelings for Lily after their fourth year, instead viewed her as a sister he never had. He quickly looked away from the girls to avoid being called out by Potter or Black.

"Oi Sirius, that's a good one!" Speak of the devil. Potter and Black came in the classroom with their usual boisterous behaviour. A pang of jealousy exploded in Severus' chest as he looked at the Gryffindors. They were both relatively good looking, and their hair always seemed to be perfect no matter what they do, unlike Severus, whose hair got greasy when he finished brewing potions. Their features were also perfect, and the Slytherin had overhead many times when people swooned over their eyes or lips or something. He almost touched his own nose, which was a bit hooked (it was one of his least favourite features since he inherited it from his father). They were tall and built from quidditch practices, whereas Severus was thin and been teased numerous times by Potter and Black of his height and how he had a rather feminine looking figure. 

He huffed and organised the materials on his desk. Now is not the time to feel self-consious about himself. Class is about to start and he needed to prepare the necessary ingredients for the potion. He ignored how the loud laughing got closer to him and finally settled a seat or two away from him. 

"Settle down, settle down students! Today, we will be making Draught of Living Dead. This is a potion that places the taker in a state of sleep that makes them seem like they are dead." Severus turned to his book and skimmed the page for the ingredients required. Powdered root of asphodel, water, a sloth brai-

His thought process was cut off when it was interrupted by a sudden loud thump when Potter (the clumsy oaf) dropped his textbook on the floor. The class quieted down and everyone turned to look at the pair. Black looked like he was on the verge of bursting into laughter while Potter sheepishly smiled. 

"Oops?" Severus rolled his eyes and turned back to his textbook while his classmates giggled. They were like a bunch of children. Slughorn resumed to explain the properties of the potion and the process of making it. 

"And remember to mix it seven times anti-clockwise, not six or it won't be thick enough, nor eight or it will be too thick. Now get to work class!" The students began to shuffle around the classroom to grab the appropriate apparatus and ingredients, while Severus modified his notes. He attempted the sleeping draught once before, though it was only half finished. 

He rewrote the steps until he was satisfied and went to grab the ingredients as well. With his arms full of things, he huffed and spread the things onto his work desk. He began to work, slender fingers moving swiftly and skilfully as he crush the Sopophorous beans to release more juice. He was absorbed in his work that he tuned out the chatter and clanging around the classroom, and he also forgot the passing of time. He had just finished stirring the potion when Slughorn announced that their time was up. Severus looked down at his potion with a bit of pride. His potion seemed the closest to being completed than his classmates. 

The professor began to walk around their classroom to grade their work. He seemed a bit disappointed that none of his students were close to completing the potion, until he reached Severus.

"Mr. Snape, this potion is magnificently done! You are the first student I have that has come very close to finishing the potion, only needing to let it brew for two minutes and adding a small piece the Valerian root. Well done, A minus!" Severus felt a small smirk appear on his face as the professor moved on. He ignored the looks and whispers around the class, and how Lily seemed to be looking at him. 

Just as Slughorn finished grading the final student, the bell rang and the students started to grab their things and file out of the classroom. "Remember to study for our Potions quiz next Wednesday, students!" Slughorn called after them. 

Since today was only Thursday, it was more than enough time to study in Severus's opinion. He stuffed his books and notes in his satchel and went into the busy halls of Hogwarts. Onwards to his next class, Care of Magical Creatures. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He remembered why he had chosen this class, it was because Lily wanted to choose this class, but she still didn't have much friends back then. Severus, being her best friend, decided to choose the subject as well. He was reminded of this memory every time he saw the redhead in class chatting with Lupin, Black or Potter.

He had to admit, he did like spending time with magical creatures and learning what magical abilities they had. It was like he could relax a bit and enjoy himself. 

"Alright, alright class, settle down." Professor Kettleburn grunted as he hobbled over to the chattering students. They quieted down a bit and turned their attention to the professor. His one good eye surveyed the class.

"Listen up, today, we'll be learning how to tame one of the most creatures in the magical world, a hippogriff." Chattering erupted from the class as they voiced their excitement. Even Severus couldn't contain his excitement. A hippogriff? Kettleburn wasn't lying when he said it was beautiful. With the front part being and eagle and the back a horse, it was certainly majestic.

"One thing you need to know about hippogriffs," Kettleburn said as he went behind a nearby tree and grabbed a few dead ferrets, "Is that they're extremely proud. You need to maintain proper etiquette when approaching them, by keeping your distance and bowing until they bow back, then you can slowly -remember slowly- walk towards them. Keep eye contact at all times. A hippogriff should be the one to make the first move, since it's polite." He turned to look at the sky and looked at a rapidly coming figure. "Remember to keep calm, class."

A huge gust of wind caused Severus to shield his eyes from any dust, and when he removed his hand he was immediately mesmerised by the beautiful creature in front of him. A hippogriff with inky black feathers and pelt was in front of them, pawing the ground and eyeing hungrily at the dead ferrets in the professor's hands.

"Hello there, Witherwing." Witherwing threw its head back and flapped its wings. Kettleburn threw a ferret at the creature and it chewed the ferret hungrily. "So, who wants to go first?" 

The class seemed to be a bit intimidated by the creature, even Potter and his gang. Kettleburn huffed and scoured the class. "How about... Matthews, you go first."

Matthews was a Ravenclaw boy with large bulky glasses, who to be honest Severus could care less about. The Ravenclaw approached the hippogriff timidly until it was a few feet away from it. The boy shakily bowed and maintain eye contact with the creature. After a few beats, the hippogriff slowly bowed its head as well.

"Alright, now slowly make your way towards it, don't make any sharp movements." Matthews placed a shaky hand on the creature, and the slowly pet it until the hippogriff leaned into his touch. 

"Well done, Matthews. Who's next?" After seeing their classmate successfully approach the creature, the class's confidence seemed to boost up. One by one, the students took turns approaching Witherwing and earning its trust, even Severus got a try, and a small smile graced his lips when he felt the soft feathers under his fingers. 

He was taking notes in his textbook when he overheard a conversation from Potter and Black. 

"Hey, I dare you to insult the thing." Black made a move to jab Potter in his sides. Potter chuckled and moved out of the way before his friend could touch him. 

"Oooh, that's a good one, I bet I'll be able to move out of the way before it could touch me." Black smirked. 

"You better be able, have you seen those claws on it? Those are razor sharp!" 

Severus rolled his eyes. Those are stupid thrill seeking idiots.

"Guys, that is extremely dangerous! What if you get hurt?' At least Lupin was rational. 

"Well, I'll get a wicked good scar out of it!" Potter said as he made his way to be front of the hippogriff. He grinned at it and bowed mockingly. He immediately straightened up without waiting for Witherwing to bow back and strided to the creature with confidence. The class quieted down and watched Potter. Kettleburn stood up from where he was sitting under a tree and moved towards Potter.

"Potter what are y-"

"Not so dangerous, aren't you, huh? Just an oversized chicken." Witherwing stood up on its hind legs and Potter ran backwards as the class screamed and scatted when Witherwing charged towards him. He managed to duck out of the way as the hippogriff gained speed. Severus was frozen in shock and fear as he watched the creature came closer to him and the class exploded in another round of screams.

"Severus-!" 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_..._

_Where... where am I?_

_I... I was at class, and something happened._

_Gah, why is it so bright?_

A flash of pain went up Severus's arm and he gasped. He opened his eyes and was momentarily blinded by the bright candlelight that hung on top of him. He groaned and shielded his eyes. Where was he? 

"Ah, mister Snape, you're awake." He turned his head and saw Madame Pomfrey wheeling a trolley filled with flasks of medicine. 

"Madame Pomfrey," God, his voice was so raspy, "am I... am I in the infirmary?" 

"Yes you are," she let go of the truck and went to help him sit up. "How are you feeling?" 

"A bit groggy and my throat's a bit dry, but I think I'm fine." He snuggled into the pillows and got comfortable. "Madame Pomfrey, what happened? Why am I here?" 

"You were attacked by a hippogriff provoked by Mister Potter during your Care of Magical Creatures class." A flare of anger coursed through the Slytherin. Of course it was all Potter's fault. Humiliating him in front of half the school was apparently not enough, so he decided to kill him. 

"You've been asleep three days, mister Snape, and a miss Lily Evans has been visiting you since you were admitted in the infirmary." Severus felt his eyes widen and his mouth hang open. Lily has been visiting him? He thought the Gryffindor didn't want to be around him anymore. "Anyway, now that we got that sorted out, let's change your bandages." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Severus was picking at his lunch. Since he had woken up in the morning, the day had been uneventful. Luckily, his book bag was with him, and he had finished any unfinished work he had, and then reading through his textbooks. Dumbledore made a quick visit to see how he was doing, and assured him that Potter received an approbate punishment for putting his life in danger. He gave him a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Jellybeans, and Severus stopped himself before he could tell the old Headmaster that he wasn't a fan of jellybeans. Maybe he could give them to someone later. 

After he had woken up, he noticed that there were flowers and cards on the bedside table next to him. They were all signed with LIly's initials. 

He stabbed a carrot slice and ate it. Was Lily going to come visit him during lunch? Or would she stop after she found out that he had woken up? He swallowed and grimaced. Why was he always so pessimistic? 

He heard footsteps coming towards him and looked up to meet forest green eyes. Lily looked like she was about to cry as she gripped another card tightly. Severus swallowed the growing lump in his throat. 

"Lily-" 

"Severus, you're awake!" Lily cried out and wrapped her arms around the Slytherin's small frame. The boy hesitantly hugged her back. It's been a long time since he has been hugged. Lily's body racked with soft sobs and Severus felt her tears soak through his nightshirt. 

They stayed like that for a while before Lily finally let got and sat back to look at Severus. There were drying tear tracks running down her red cheeks and unshed tears in her eyes. She sniffled. 

"S-Sev, I'm so sorry fo-for everything," Her voice wavered and she looked like she was about to burst into tears again. Severus offered her a small smile and placed his cold hand on top of hers. 

"No, I'm sorry Lily, for what I said to you, I didn't mean to, I was just so angry and I wasn't thinking rationally." Severus stopped himself before he started blabbering. Lily returned his smile and linked their fingers together. 

"It's okay, Sev. We both were stupid." She giggled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. The two stayed quiet for while and relished in the silence. Lily looked at the bandage on his face and winced. 

"Does it... does it still hurt?" Severus shrugged and used his free hand to pick at a loose strand of the blanket. 

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore, unless I move my cheek too much. Madame Pomfrey said that it would scar, though." Lily nodded and noticed the bandage peeking out of his sleeve. 

"I swear, I would kill James if I could! What was he thinking during class?" She frowned angrily and slammed her fist on the bed. 

"It's fine Lily, Dumbledore said that he got an appropriate punishment or something." Lily's expression immediately turned bright. 

"Yeah! Not only those he have three months worth of detention after school with Professor Mcgonagall, he also has to help Professor Kettleburn with cleaning up the sheds!" Severus felt his smile melt into a smirk. It certainly was a suitable punishment. 

The bell rang and Severus's heart dropped a bit. Lily seemed to deflate as well. 

"I have to go to class now, I'll see you during dinner, it's that okay?" Severus smiled and moved forward to hug her. 

"Yes, now go before you miss class." Lily giggled and waved at him before running out into the hall. Everything seemed to be cold again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

The rest of the day was spent by sleeping and reading his textbooks. There were other students in the infirmary, but he didn't know any of them, nor did he intend to. By the time he woke up from his third nap (how will he sleep tonight?), it was already time for dinner and Madame Pomfrey was handing out plates of steaming roast dinner. A little grumble sounded from his stomach and his mouth watered slightly at the aroma from the food. That smelled lovely. 

When he got his plate of food, he immediately grabbed a fork and stabbed a potato. He hummed as he chewed the potato. This food was still amazing. He started to devouring his dinner. 

"Wow Sev, I never thought I'd see you clear a whole plate of food." He looked up mid-chew and swallowed sheepishly at the sight of Lily, who was smiling with an amused glint in her eyes. 

"Well, you can't blame me for being hungry after not eating for two days." He took a bite out of a carrot. Lily rolled her eyes and took a seat on his bed. She placed a chocolate tart on the little table in front of him. Severus cocked an eyebrow. 

"I remember that you loved these tarts a lot, so much so that you would sneak some out and we would eat them together." She laughed at the bittersweet memory. Severus eyed the tart. He really did love those chocolate tarts, but his love for sweet things has slowly begun to fade, but it wouldn't hurt to have one. 

He set down his fork and knife and grabbed the tart. He took a small bite and smiled at the familiar taste of the rich dark chocolate in his mouth. It's really been too long since he last had of a chocolate tart. 

"Also, someone has something to say to you." With that she hurried to the door and Severus heard a bit of arguing. Severus swallowed and grabbed the glass of water from the bedside table. What was she doing? 

Severus soon got his answer when Lily came in with a unhappy Potter clutching something. The Slytherin nearly choked on his water as the Gryffindors got closer. Lily plopped down next to him and Potter stood awkwardly at the end of his bed. 

"Um, hi." Potter raised his hand up and then let it fall back to his side. Severus gave Lily the stink eye. 

"What is he doing here?" He hissed angrily. 

"He owes you an apology. He has something for you." She gestured to the pouting Gryffindor who held up what he was hiding. A card with "Get Better Soon!" written on the front. He placed the card next to tray and Severus eyed it cautiously. 

"Are you sure that nothing will happen to me if I open this card? No exploding ink or stink bomb?" Potter rolled his eyes irritatedly. 

"Of course not, now stop being a pussy and open it already- Ow!" He grunted when Lily elbowed him in the side. She turned back to Severus with a small smile. He gave her a look and grabbed the card. in the inside, there was scrawly handwriting that said, "Sorry that I nearly got you killed." with a (bad) moving drawing of a hippogriff. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Thanks for the... sincerity?" He sounded unsure and placed the card on his bedside table. James looked bored. Lily checked the clock hanging in the infirmary. 

"Oh, I'm going to be late to the study session with Natalie and Matilda in the library." She gave a quick hug to Severus and stood up. James swung an arm over her shoulders. 

"Need me to escort you to the library, Lily?" Lily huffed and shrugged off his arm. 

"No thank you, Potter. I"ll see you tomorrow, Sev, bye!" With that, she gave him a small wave and went out of the infirmary. Potter gave him a sneer and followed her out. 

Severus snorted and decided to finish his tart. As if he would ever forgive Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Within the next few days, Severus was out of the infirmary and once again joining classes. Since he entire school knew about what happened to him during Care of Magical Creatures class, a lot of people asked about his well being and how his scars were healing up.

(Though he wouldn't admit it, but he enjoyed the fact that people were concerned and cared about how he was doing.)

Another thing that he enjoyed was that Lily and him were now best friends again, and they were even closer than before. They now ate, studied and hung out together, except now. The redhead was in her Charms class while Severus had a free period, so he was doing some homework by himself in the library. He wasn't really worried about being behind in classes since he already read the chapters they covered by himself.

He tapped the tip of his quill against his chin as he thought about the answer for a question when the bell signalling dinner rang. He immediately packed all his things in his tattered book bag and returned all the books he borrowed to their shelves. He shuffled out the library and into the busy and bustling halls filled with students who were also making their way to the dining hall.

"Sev!" He turned around and saw Lily waving at him with a smile on her face. 

(He was still getting used to this again since she hadn't even looked at him for a year.) She ran towards him and linked her arm through his and dragged him to the dining hall. They began to talk about their day and Lily was telling him about how a Ravenclaw taped a piece of paper that said "Kick Me!" on the Charms professor's back while they entered the dining hall and walked towards the Gryffindor table where her friends had saved seats for them. He had actually known most of the girls before Lily and him separated, and now that they were friends again, the girls forgave him and all of the, were on speaking terms. 

They plopped down next to one of her friends and food magically appeared on his plate. His mouth watered as he grabbed a fork and a knife. It was steak and mashed potatoes with a side of roasted carrots. He immediately dug in as the girls started another conversation (that he didn't pay attention to).

"-what do you think, Sev?" He looked up as he was about to shove a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth. He slowly placed the potatoes in his mouth swallowed. 

"Sorry, I wasn't listening, can you please repeat what you said?" Lily rolled her eyes playfully.

"I said, who do you think would be the Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard tournament?" Oh yeah, the Triwizard tournament, basically the talk of the school. All the sixth and seventh years were excited to put their name in the Goblet of Fire and hopefully get chosen to represent Hogwarts (but in Severus' opinion they would mostly brag to their friends). 

"Well, I think-" "It'll obviously be me or Prongs!" The Slytherin gripped his cutlery harder and gritted his teeth as he watched Black and Potter swung by and squeeze in between Lily and the girl next to her.

Lily scooted closer to Severus and squeezed his hand, reminding him to loosen his grip on the knife and fork before he broke them. The Slytherin relaxed his muscles and reached to squeezed her hand back. 

Black glanced at him and his easygoing smirk immediately turned into a sneer. "What's that snake doing here?" The girls all glared at him.

"Um, he's our friend." One of the girls, Victoria, crossed her arms. 

"Yeah, and you're acting like you're the one who nearly got killed instead of him." Another girl with a black pixie cut, Thalia, glared daggers at the boys. Severus gave the both of them a grateful smile. 

Black huffed and blew a piece of raven black hair from his face. "Fucking hell, I already apologised to him." 

"It still doesn't change the fact that you nearly killed my best friend." Lily snapped at him. Black and Potter started to look a bit uncomfortable. 

"You know what, I think I just lost my appetite, I'm going to library, do you girls want to come with?" Severus stood up and brushed of any imaginary dust from his robes and grabbed his book bag. The girls all nodded and stood up to follow him out the dining hall and into the library. A few girls threw glares back at the boys as they leave. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus settled into his bed after his shower and grabbed a book he had been reading lately -To Kill a Mockingbird- off the dresser. He was currently the only one in his dorm since the other boys were out, probably drinking smuggled in alcohol or snogging some girls. 

He opened his book to the page he dog-eared and skimmed the sentences to find the one he ended on when there was a knock at the door. Severus furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Come in," he called out, and he nearly choked when he saw who it was. "M-Malfoy?" 

Said boy came in the room with a charming smile (which he had seen one too many times when the pureblood wanted something) and made his way over to sit down at the edge of Severus' bed. The raven-haired boy picked at the page of the book nervously. The blonde usually never talked to him, unless he wanted something. He reached out to touch his face when Severus flinched and pressed himself against the headboard. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" The smaller boy hissed and held up his book defensively as if he would hit the pureblood with it. Malfoy rolled his eyes fondly (what was he fond of?!) and pushed the book down.

"There's no need to be defensive, Severus, I came here to give you this." He reached into his robes and fished out a small bottle with blue substance in it. He handed it to the other boy. "Here you go."

Severus eyed the bottle suspiciously and looked back him. "What is that?"

"This is an anti-blemish potion, it's for you." Malfoy smiled and placed it in his lap. Severus held it up and looked at it.

"Um, thank you, I guess?" He placed it on his dresser and noticed that the blonde was still sitting there. "Why... are you still here?"

Malfoy hummed and reached out to touch him again. Since he had nowhere else to go, Severus just folded into himself and almost winced when Malfoy's cold fingers touched the scar on his face.

"Why would someone harm a beautiful face like yours?" He murmured as he traced the scar with such gentleness that it almost made Severus blush. He calmed his beating heart and swatted his hand away. 

"Stop it." He snapped and crossed his arms. "Shouldn't you be finding some girl to snog or fuck?" 

Malfoy raised a perfect eyebrow and there was a pause, then he smiled and started to chuckle as if Severus told him a funny joke. 

"There there, no need to use such vulgar language, dear." He patted Sev's cheek like a parent would do to a child. Severus scrunched up his face, annoyed. 

"Don't call me dear, I'm not those one of those girls that you think you can sweep off their feet." Malfoy's smile seemed to widen as he folded his hands in his lap.

"You most certainly are not, Severus. You are a beautiful, unique creature." A big pink blush spread across Sev's cheeks and ears. He tried his best to calm himself down and glare at Malfoy.

"Sh-shut up." He spat out. Malfoy chuckled softly and took out his pocket watch. 

"Well, it's getting late. You should probably get some rest." The blonde stood up and smoothed out his robes. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss on the top of Severus' head. "Goodnight, don't stay up to late reading." He stepped with a gentle smile and walked out of the room, closing the door softly. 

Severus felt like his entire body was on fire. He placed a shaky hand on his chest and felt his thumping heart. What the devil is happening to him?


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Prongs, Evans still mad at you for hurting Snivellus?" Sirius asked as James walked into the room with a sour expression. Peter looked up from his Tranfiguration book and shot James a sympathetic look. He had just attempted -and failed- to talk to Lily, so he didn't really need his best mate to rub salt on his wound right now. 

"Sod off, Padfoot, I really don't want to talk about it right now." He grunted and flopped onto his comfy bed. He already apologised to the slimy Slytherin, but the love of his life still hasn't even spared him a glance! What was he doing wrong?

”You know, you can try being genuinely nice to Snape, you never know James, you might actually enjoy his company.” Just then Remus stepped into the room, carrying a few scrolls and textbooks. James sat up with a scowl. 

”Are you listening to yourself Remus? You’re seriously asking me to be buddy buddy with a Slytherin?” James crosses his arms and shot a glare at the werewolf, who shot his own one back. 

”I happen to be on good terms with a couple of Slytherins myself, and they haven’t been anything but nice to me!” Remus squared his shoulders and clenched his fists. “And I’ve talked to Snape a few times, and he’s not as bad as you think!” 

”He called Lily a mudblood!-“ 

“Only because you and Sirius pulled down his pants when he was upside down, not to mention that it was done in front of half the school population!” The two were now face to face, practically growling -well Remus was literally growling at this point- and holding each other’s gaze. 

”Okay you two, calm down.” Sirius and Peter got in between them and pushed the two boys away from each other. “Moony, I understand that you’re mad at Prongs and really want to defend Sni-Snape, but calm down please, your eyes are glowing.” Remus froze and ducked his head. “As for you Prongs, Moony is right, you should really try being genuine. I already apologised to Snape, and he didn’t hex me.” James rolled his eyes. 

”C’mon Prongs, it’s just an apology. You already gave him a card, so that’s a nice start.” Peter pat James’ shoulder. “Just don’t hex or insult him and you’ll be fine.” 

”Wormtail’s right, Prongs.” Sirius swung an arm over his friend’s shoulders and flashed him a grin. “You wanna get on Evans’ good side right? Then you better start planning on how to be friends with Snape.” 

James held his head high and was silent for a few moments, before sighing. 

”Fine.” 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

A few days later found James peeking behind an archway at Lily and Severus, who were sitting underneath a tree together and eating lunch with the redhead’s friends. They were chatting about something and burst into giggles. 

Sirius clapped a hand on his shoulder and grinned. “Go on, mate! You can fly several hundred feet above the ground but not talk to someone?” He chuckled when James playfully glared at him. 

James looked out again and huffed. “Of course I can, it’s just that...” 

”It’s just that you’re a massive pussy?” Sirius snickered. 

The other Gryffindor smacked his friend upside the head. “I am not!” he grumbled indignantly. “It’s just that I don’t know if Snivellus will accept my apology, or if Lily will even let me near them.” 

”If you’re offering a genuine and heartfelt apology to her best friend, Prongs, then I think she might let you speak to Snape.” James’ and Sirius’ heads snapped up and saw Remus walking towards them with crossed arms and an unamused expression. "You know, like a proper civilised person." 

James shuffled his feet and scratched the back of his neck. "Listen, I'm sorry for snapping at you last night Moony, I wasn't thinking properly." Remus offered him a small and knowing smile. 

"It's alright James, I'm sorry for pushing you last night." Remus held out a hand and James took it with no hesitation, shaking it with a firm grip. 

Sirius cheered and patted them both on the back. "Great! Now that that's settle, go out and talk with Snivellus you big pussy!" James squawked indignantly before pushed out into the courtyard by Sirius. 

He shot a quick glared at the boy before inhaling deeply and walking over to the chattering group. It was one of Lily's friends that noticed him first, then whispered to the rest of the group. The girls and Severus all turned to stare at James, and the boy felt like he was under the stare of a bunch of hungry lions. 

"Is there anything you need?" A pixie-haired girl asked as soon as he was in front of the group. A few girls including Lily were already defensively inching towards Snape as if to shield him from James. 

"Uhm, actually, I want to talk to Sniv-Snape." The group looked at him suspiciously, and James felt nervous sweat trickle down his back. "I, uh-" 

"Fine," Snape stood up abruptly and smoothed down his robes. Lily gripped the edge of his robes and glared at James. 

"If you do _anything_ to him, I _swear_ James Potter-" 

"I-I won't, promise!" James held up his hands defensively. 

"Fine." She let go of Snape's robes and let him walk over to James. The Gryffindor gestured for the Slytherin to follow him to a few ways away from the girls. Snape crossed his arms and cocked a dark eyebrow at James, already looking impatient. 

"Well?" James clenched and unclenched his fists. He never felt so nervous beneath the other boy's glare before. "What did you want to say to me?" 

"So, uh, listen, I want to formally apologise for nearly killing you in class, I wasn't thinking straight and I was just-" 

"If you're only apologising to me because you fancy Lily, then I frankly don't care." Snape drawled. "If you want to be on good terms with me only because of Lily, then fine, just stop bothering me." With a flourish of his robes, Snape left and walked back to Lily and her friends. James stared open-mouth after him. 

Well, at least the first step was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James is gonna have to work hard to even be on proper speaking terms with Sev, but at least he managed to sort of apologise lmao. 
> 
> ahhhh im posting this on new year's eve, and it's only two minutes left until 2019! let this be a good year to all of us;; I hope you all have a good 2019 and I'll see all of you in the next chapter! ciao! 
> 
> xoxo Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm a major shipper of James/Severus, and I just couldn't resist writing a fan fiction for this :3 I know it may be a bit overzealous to do two fics at once, but ahhhhhhh. That's it for this chapter, don't forget to comment, and I'll see you in the next chapter, ciao!
> 
> Xoxo Rose


End file.
